It all goes down hill from here
by troubledgurl79
Summary: Rory Gilmore is what you could call a messed up girl. But something happens that just makes her life even more messed up... Will she be able to handle it? Literati
1. Intro

Rory Gilmore was what you could call a messed up girl from New York. When she was 9, she found out that her mother was cheating on her father with a very wealthy man. Her parents then divorced and her mom married the man she cheated on with. She and her dad were pretty close. They did everything together. But her father had a problem of his own. He was an alcoholic. Rory knew this but just ignored it and said nothing since he wasn't hurting her, at least not physically. Then something terrible happened. A few months ago her dad got very drunk and took a gun and shot himself. They say it was an accident. They don't know how he even got the gun in the first pace. But the worst part was that he did it right in front of Rory. That was one of her best friends and now he's gone just like that.

Rory didn't want to live with her mother in the life of society so she decided to go live with her brother, Jack in a small town called Stars hollow, Conneticut. She wasn't too happy about this but at least she wasn't going to live with her mother in Hartford……

A/N: I know this chapters a little short but I just wanted to give you guys a little intro. about Rory. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! Please review and be totally honest!


	2. Calls, wakes, wills, and moves

A/N: Thanks to luvablemilo and milovroxmysox for reviewing! I really appreciated that! By the way, Rorys brother, Jack, owns a diner and he lives above it like how Luke does in Gilmore girls. And her other brother,Eric, lives in chicago. Now on with the story!

It was the morning after her father died and she didnt get much sleep. Rory didnt call Jack yet to give him the news. After a while she took a deep breath and dialed his number.

Meanwhile, back at the diner, Jack was really busy. The place was packed. All of a sudden the phone rang. _"Oh, great! Now the phone's ringing. This better be good!" _Jack thought to himself as he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Jack's diner"

"Jack?"

"Rory?"

" Yeah, It's me." Rory said in between sniffs.

"Have you been crying? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's dad... He got really drunk last night, and um... well he took a fun, dont ask how he got the fun he just did and..."

"Rory... What happened? Is he okay?"

"He took the gun and shot himself. They said it was just an accident. He was really messed up when he did it. And um... he's gone, Jack. Dad's gone. Rory said and began crying more.

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, well listen I'm gonna need you to come out here and help me make the arrangements for the wake and funeral and stuff."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible. Did you call Eric?"

"Yeah, he's getting the next flight out here."

"Good, well I'll see you soon. Hang in there kid."

"Yeah, bye." and with that Rory hung up.

Jack hung up and stood there staring at the wall. "Are you okay Jack?", asked his friend/customer.

"Oh, hey Jimmy."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"My sister. I just found out that my dad died last night. I have to go to New york." By this time the diner had died down so Jack didnt have to worry about finding someone else to work for him. He told Ceaser to take care of things and left to New york.

**The wake**

Rory stood by the casket as people went up, said a prayer, and gave her and her brothers a hug.

" I can't handle this no more. I'm going to get some coffee." Rory said to Eric, and went into the other room filled with food and coffee.

"Hey", Lorelai Conway, Rory's mother, said as she walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing here mom?" "Well, when the father of my children dies I'm going to go to the wake, spite our differences." "Oh, well that's nice.", Rory said to her mother very coldly.

After a few minutes of silence Rory started to cry. Lorelai looked over at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I didnt change my mind about living with Jack, you know.", Rory said into her mothers arm.

" Yeah, I know. Whatever you want is fine with me."

**The will**

Rory was sitting in her apartment packing her stuff when there was a knock on the door. Eric answered it and a guy with a briefcase was there. "Hello sir, I'm Matthew Ronald, Christopher Gilmore's lawyer. I came here about his will." "Oh well then come in." Eric said and Matthew walked in. "Rory... Jack, the lawyer's here about dads will." "Coming!", Jack and Rory said in unison. They all sat down at the table and Matthew pulled out a folder and set it down.

"Well, first off just to let you all know, your father split all of his stuff between the three of you. First thing on here is that he wanted all of his baseball cards to go to his daughter Rory Gilmore."

At this being said Rory started to laugh. "What are you laughing at Ror?", Jack asked in curiosity." Oh nothing.", said Rory as she thought back to a moment when she was ten.

_Flashback_

_Rory was ten when her father pulled out a box and showed it to her. " This here Rory is my collection of baseball cards. Their going to be worth a lot of money someday, you know.", said her dad._

_"How much money?" Rory looked at all the cards. There was a lot._

_"Oh more then you can imagine! These cards are very special to me. I love them as much as I love you and your brothers." Thats one of the many things her and her dad had in common. They both loved baseball. They played it all the time. Rory was even going to try out for the team soon. _

_"Can I have them?", Rory asked._

_"Oh, I'm sorry but I dont think I can give them to you."_

_"Why not? I'll take real good care of them... It's because you think im too young, right? I'm not a child anymore dad."_

_"Oh I know your not a child anymore and I know you'll take good care of them. But I just cant give them up. I'll keep them forever. I cant give them to you. Sorry honey."_

_"It's okay but you do know that your a very selfish man, right?"_

_Chris started to laugh. " Yes I do know that." They both started to laugh and continued looking at the baseball cards._

_End of flashback_

The lawyer continued talking about the will as Rory thought to herself. _Wow, I cant believe he gave them to me. I was sure that he would want them buried with him or something like that. That man tricked me! _Rory laughed again as the lawyer kept on talking.

**The move**

"Is that all your stuff Rory?", asked Eric. "Yep. That's all of it.", Rory answered back.

"Okay, you ready to go?", said Jack. " I guess so." The three got into Jacks old truck and headed for Stars hollow. When they got there, Rory looked around. _So this is where Jack lives. Huh. Who would of thought he would be living in such a weird looking town!_ At that moment Rory saw a really hott guy walking into the diner. _Mmmmm... I wonder who the babe is. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. _Rory got out of the truck and grabbed some of her stuff.

"Ready?", Eric and Jack both asked in unison.

"As I'll ever be."

A/N: So I wonder who the guy is? Okay so you guys dont have to wait till the next chapter to find out I'll just tell ya now. The hott guy is... Jess! Yep. It's Jess. And Jimmy is his dad just to let you all know. Okay well please review! And be honest, Let me know exactly what you think of it!


	3. everyone knows

A/N: Hey I kno I havent updated in a while but I've been busy lately and grounded. So here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! And merry christmas! 

Rory, Jack, and Eric all walked into the diner with Rory's things. "Okay, well I'm gonna go put my things away." Rory said.

"All right Rory, go right through that curtain and up the stairs."

Rory walked up to Jacks apartment. She looked around. _Wow. So this is where Jack lives. It's small... then again we grew up in a small place anyways so he's used to it and so am I. No problem there._ She saw an empty drawer and started putting her things away.

About ten minutes later she was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Rory come down here a second! I want you to meet someone." Jack called.

Rory ran down stairs. She saw a man and what looked like,his son sitting by the counter. _Oh my god! It's the hott kid! I knew I would meet him sooner or later. _Rory made a big smirk on her face.

"Rory, this is my friend and customer Jimmy and his son Jess."

"Huh...Okay are we done here?"

"Oh right you probably want to see the town right?" Jack asked.

"Not really. Actually I was going to go back upstairs."

"Oh it wont take long trust me. Our towns not big at all. Half of the towns people is probably in this diner right now actually. You should check the town out. Jess will even give you the grand tour. Wont you Jess?" Jimmy said as he gave a look to Jess.

"Uh, sure. Sounds great." Jess answered.

"No thats okay. I'm sure I can check it out myself later." Rory said now annoyed as ever. _Crazy smalltown people. Why cant they just leave a girl alone?_

"Rory thats sounds like a good idea. Go!" Jack demanded.

Rory gave Jack a glare. _Great! He's becoming one of them now!_ "Fine then. Let's go" Rory said to Jess as she walked towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So" Jess said after five minutes of silence.

"So yourself"

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Well considering the fact that I've never been in this crazy smalltown before how about you show mewherever?"

"You dont want to be here do you?"

"Had no choice. Jack made me go with you."

"No I mean here in Stars hollow."

"Doesnt matter. It was either here with Jack or with my mother in Hartford. And I would rather live in a garbage can filled with rats then go live with that woman."

"Okay well now that you said that, come on I wanna show you something."

"Huh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory followed him untill finally he stopped. She looked around and saw a bridge over a lake and trees all around.

"You wanted to show me this?" Rory asked. _Okay ladies and gentlemen, meet the craziest one in this to_

"Yeah...Ummmm can I ask why you are staring at me like that?"

"I just thought you were going to show me the town. Not some bridge. Are we even in Stars hollow anymore?"

"First of all, this isn't just some bridge. This is my bridge. Nobody else in this town knows about it. Well at least I dont think they do. Second of all, Yes we are still in Stars hollow."

"Okay. If this is your secret bridge then why did you show it to me? You dont even know me."

"Yeah I know. But you seemed like the kind of girl who likes to get away from everything a lot so if you ever need to do that then you can come here. I mean theres no where else you can go unless you go out of town."

"Oh. Okay then." Rory said as she sat down.Jess sat next to her. They sat in a long silence.

"You know dont you?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"Know what?" Jess said confused.

"Dont act like you dont know what I'm talking about. I know. You know. This whole town knows. Everyone knows about my father. How he got drunk and killed himself. They dont even want to know the whole story. They just assume that he killed himself on purpose. Drunk or not."

"Do you want to talk about the whole story?"

Rory just stared at him in silence. "Come on, show me this grand tour your dad talked about." She said as she got up and walked away. Jess got up and followed.

A/N: So, what do you all think? I know it's kind of short but I've been having a little bit of writer's block lately. Well please review and give me your honest opinion! Thanks! And once again Merry Christmas!

Love, Krissy


	4. nightmares and small town folks

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a very long time since I updated my story but a lot has been going on at home so yeah. But I'm updating now! And I'm sorry about last time how I did those author's notes as chapters. I promise I wont do that unless absolutely necessary. Ok, so for people who are maybe a little confused... both Rory and Jess are 16(going on 17), Rorys brother, Jack, is 23 and her other brother Eric is 19. And just for future reference I'm making Jack and Erics personalities to be kind of like Jack and Eric from the show boy meets world. And also I do realize that Christophers last name is Hayden, I just made his last name to be Gilmore because I wanted someone to have that last name and since Lorelai is remarried I just decided to make Christophers last name to be Gilmore therefore Rory and her brothers last name's are Gilmore. Okay so on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory walked in her door after a night out with her friends. It was about 3 a.m and she has been drinking. She didnt drink to the point where she was totally wasted though. As she walked in it was pitch black and she tripped over what she thought might have been her dads shoes. All of a sudden the lights turned on and there was her dad sittin there on the couch looking back at her. She could tell he was drunk, she could smell from all the way over to where she was standing._

_"Dad, you scared me!"_

_"Why are you home so late?"_

_"I told you Stephanies party was tonight and that I wont be home till late."_

_"Whatever... Your mother called."_

_"Yeah? What she want?"_

_"She wanted to know if you wanted to come to some fancy party those rich snobs are having next week." He slurred as he said this and his voice sounded very odd to her._

_"Okay."_

_"Your gonna go?"_

_"I never said that"_

_"Dont take that tone with me young lady!"_

_"What tone? I'm talking to you in a normal tone." She was gettin very annoyed by this all the time. She saw hime get up and go into his room. When he came back out he had something behind his back. When he took his hand away from behind him she saw a gun in his hand and her eyes went wide and she froze looking at the gun then back at her father._

_"You know that mother of yours is somethin else. She's trying to take you away from me, you know?"_

_"Dad, What are you doing with a gun?" Rory said, ignoring what he said._

_"Oh, this? Well I dont know! After I left the bar tonight I just decided to go out and buy a gun."_

_Rory didnt say anything. She got very nervous and started shaking._

_"Your mother cheated on me! On me! And what does she do? She doesnt say she's sorry and she wanted another chance. She goes out, divorces me and marries him! But then again, I couldnt blame her. I mean the guys a very rich man. I never given her something fancy or big or expensive. The only thing I gave her was my love and that wasn't god enough Rory!"_

_"Ok dad, Your upset and drunk. Just please put the gun down!"_

_"I'm worthless Rory! I have nothing!"_

_"Dad, you have me! And we don't need mom. Who cares about her!"_

_"I did! Or at least I thought I did! My life used to be good and fun! Now all I do is drink and have nobody to love! There's nothing for me to live for!"_

_"Please dad, please just put down the gun!" Rory started to get tears in her eyes._

_At that moment Christopher Gilmore looked at his daughter and said the nine words she'll never forget... "Tell your mother I will see her in hell!" And at that moment he took the gun to his head and fired._

_"Noooooooo!" _

Rory woke up in a complete sweat. She was breathing heavily and tears were running down her cheeks. She looked around and noticed Jack wasnt up there. She looked at the time. _7:45 a.m_ She didn't want to do back to sleep after reliving that so she got up and got in the shower.

After she got dressed and blown dry her hair and everything she heard Jack calling for her to come down and work at the diner.

"Good morning" Jack said as he saw his sister walk through the curtain.

"What's so good about it?"

"Okay then. Well I need your help with the diner, so will you please take the order pad and take Jess and his friends over theres orders?"

"Whatever" exclaimed Rory and she took the pencil and order pad and walked over.

"What do you want?"

"My, arent we cranky this morning." Jess said.

"Whatever. So you guys gonna order or what?"

"And who might this be?" Jess' friend, Matt said with a smirk.

"Oh, right guys this is Jacks sister, Rory. Rory this is Matt, Dean, and Jason."

"Nice to meet you." they all said in unison.

"Wow... how very small town of you guys. Now say, 'ya'll come back now ya hear?'."

They all just looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"Anyways, what do you guys want?" They all ordered and she walked away and gave the order to Ceasar.

"Damn, Jacks sisters hott! The girl has an attitude, but still, she's hott!" Matt said still looking at Rory.

"Yeah, she is. Hey Jess, you should invite her to Jasons party on friday." exclaimed Dean.

"Yeah man! She'll make it better!"

"Okay, I'll ask her." said Jess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so there you have it! I know there wasn't anything real juicy in this one but I promise the next one will be full of hott scenes! Please review and be honest! I love people who are straightforward with my stuff, especially people who are brutally honest! Thankyou and I'll try to update soon!

Love,

Krissy


End file.
